As a pack preparation, a pack having an excellent water holding capacity and a low removal strength, which contains polyacrylates, polyhydric alcohols and water as its main components, is described in JP, A, 54-49334. Also, in JP, B, 1-46485, a sheet-shaped pack agent using a cross-linking type aqueous gel as a base material, and further in JP, A, 5-295004, a pack mixed with a naturally derived semisynthetic component as a moisturising agent and a thickener are disclosed.
However, a conventional pack has a tendency to lack water supply and moisturising effect for the skin or it tends not to release a moisturising component; and consequently, it has the problem that a pack effect for the skin is not sufficient.